


Trust

by itsjusteva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjusteva/pseuds/itsjusteva
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has never truly grown up since middle school.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not read if this triggers you, keep yourself safe. I don't hate Oikawa, in fact he's one of my favorite Haikyuu characters. I don't mean to offend anyone that likes Oikawa or ships him with Kageyama so please don't take this the wrong way. I wanted to write Kageyama as someone who has dealt with a traumatic experience but can't seem to over come it. I wanted to write a supportive team that will help guide him away from his past and help him grown up because he is still stuck in the past. There is no relationships in this story because it's about Kageyama overcoming his past and growing to not only trust himself but his team as well. This story will follow the anime/manga though I may tweak some things to fit with my story line. Again if you feel triggered as you read this then please stop and kept yourself safe.

Kageyama lays on his bed staring at his high school uniform hanging up on his wall. Monday will be his first day of high school, he’s nervous but excited nonetheless. Choosing schools had been the hardest part of his final year of middle school, he remembered hearing his teammates saying how they would be going to Aoba jousai High, to follow their former senpais. Kageyama wanted to go to that school, he would of loved to go to that school. But things change.

He remembered when he told his parents that he chose Karasuno. Not only was it close by but the idea of bringing a weak school to the top thrilled him. His parents yelled at him, said he was making a stupid decision. A low key school like Karasuno wouldn’t help him excel, wouldn’t make him into a brilliant and athletic student, like Oikawa Tooru. None of that matter though, his decision changed everything. He hadn’t had a actually conversation with his parents all break and they’ve purposely took multiple business trips aboard. 

“Tobio dinner is ready!” He hears his mother yell from downstairs. Right now his parents are home from a recent trip. He knows it wouldn’t be long before they leave again though. Kageyama sighs and lets his volleyball drop from his bed before heading downstairs. He walks into dining room where his father is sitting reading the paper. His mom begins to set the plates on the table as Kageyama sits down. 

Dinner is silent, nothing but the sound of silent chewing and chopsticks hitting the dishes. “I start school on Monday.” Kageyama says looking up to his parents. His mother is staring at her phone, probably reading and answering to emails. His father continues to read his paper. “I’m going to join the volleyball team.” Kageyama adds 

He knows his parents aren’t listening to him. 

“Maybe I’ll kill myself instead.” he mumbles glancing up to see if his parents heard him. His mother only musters up a soft ‘hm’ as if she acknowledges he said something. “Excuse me.” Kageyama says standing up and picking up his dishes. 

“Tobio, you’re father and I will be going on a trip monday morning and we’ll be gone for two months.” She says not taking her eyes off her phone. 

“Hm.” Kageyama hums dropping his dishes in the sink and walking back to his room. He opens the door to his room and closes it quietly behind him. He sits on the edge of his bed, he would sometimes wonder if he told his parents what truly happened in middle school if they would understand him better. If they would love him again. He falls onto his bed his eyes trailing back to his school uniform. His mind begins to wonder, What kind of people will be there? What is the volleyball team like? Will they like him? Will they hurt him?

Kageyama sighs and sits up abruptly. He leans over his bed and feels under the bed pulling out a small wooden box. He opens the box and shuffles through the contents, a button from his kindergarten uniform. A woven bracelet of grass and flowers from his childhood friend. Some stamps and coins his parents gave him from their trips abroad and a razor. 

A razor he stole from his father in his first year of middle school. 

He carefully pulls the razor out and twirls between his fingers. He looks down at his wrist, he stares at the white scars all healed from his past. He can’t cut there, not with school starting so soon. He pulls down his sweats and stares at his destroyed thighs, it’s the only place he used to be able to cut without drawing too much attention. He places the razor against his thigh and drags it along a few times clenching his teeth. He can’t feel tears bubbling up, and he wonders if there’s something wrong with him. He makes a few more cuts before letting the razor drop. He stares at his thigh and and watches as the blood bubbles up and runs down the side of his thighs. 

His bliss is cut short when there’s a knock at his door. His head snaps up and he shoves the razor back in the box before jumping up. He winces at the feeling of his cuts reopening and quickly puts his sweats back on. He walks to the door and opens it finding his mother on the other side. 

“Tobio you’re father and I got an earlier flight we’ll be leaving first thing in the morning.” she says eyeing her son. “You have your debit card your father put money in there and here’s some cash.” she says handing him the wad of cash. He looks down at it and shoves it into his pocket. 

“I’ll see you in two months.” she says turning to walk away. 

“Hey mom.” Kageyama calls out. She turns and looks at him giving him her full attention. 

In middle school something happened to me… “Have a safe trip.” he whispers. 

“Thank you.” she responds and walks back to her bedroom and closes the door behind her. Kageyama sighs and takes a detour to the bathroom to clean himself off.

It’s sunday morning when he wakes up in a cold sweat. His heart his racing and his hands shaking as he scans the room. His room is dark, but there is little light leaking through his curtains. He unclenches his hands from his sheets and takes a few deep breaths letting his mind and body relax. “It’s just a dream.” he whispers. A dream based off the truth, but a dream nonetheless. His hands are still shaking as he pulls the covers off his. It’s a bit chilly in his room, the remains of winter still present in the weather. He opens his bedroom door and listens for any other movement in the house but hears nothing. He walks down the hall to his parents room and opens the door cautiously, peeking his head in. His parents bed was made almost perfectly and the cold air in the room tells him they’ve been gone for a few hours.

He stands there for a few moments feeling the loneliness creep up on him. He wipes the tears from his eyes before slowly walking toward to the bed. He curls into the sheets and lets out a heart wrenching sob. He can smell his parents in the bed and it reminds him of when he was younger and use to read books with his mother in bed. He remembers when he and his dad use to do word puzzles together on cold winter nights, bundled in blankets and pillows. He remembers being scared at night and running to his parents room for safety and comfort. 

But where were they when he needed him most? 

He spends a few hours laying in his parents bed, and when he feels mentally exhausted he stands up on wobbly feet and fixes the bed sheets. He doesn’t want to know what his parents would say if they knew he had been in their room. He closes the bedroom door silently as to not disturb the quiet house and walks back to his bedroom and sits on his bed. 

He spends the rest of his day in his room, ignoring the rumbling of his stomach or the aching of his muscles begging him to uncurl from his position in bed. He ignores the pain from his body, maybe it would be better if he did kill himself. His parents wouldn’t miss him and school hasn’t started yet either so he has no friends either. Though he probably wouldn’t even make any to begin with. But most of all, no one comes to check up on him when his parents are gone for business. They don’t arrange for a relative to vist, or a neighbor. He’s always just been left alone which would give him ample time to kill himself and be successful.

He sits up from his position on the bed and reaches down for his little box again. His hands are shaking as he lifts the lid up and begins to search for his razor. 

_No one cares._

_No one will find you._

_Not for another two months._

_You’ll be dead, decomposing by then._

_So do it._

_Hurry._

_“Hurry Tobio-Chan.”_

Kageyama whimpers and lets the razor fall to the ground. He curls back into a balls and lets the tears stream down his cheeks. He can’t do it. Even through all this pain and misery he can’t get himself to do it. He wants to, so fucking bad. Just so he can get rid of the constant gut wrenching feeling that’s always settled in his stomach. So he can’t get rid of the memories that plague him even in his sleep. He just wants to forget. 

He can’t spend another day in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, also I pretty sure I've spelled Aoba Johsai wrong.

If there was one thing that Kageyama Tobio was confident in, it was the fact that Karasuno being the “fallen champions” they are wouldn’t have many people competing to join their volleyball club. So when he finally got some alone time to practice in the gym alone, the last person he expects to push open the heavy metal doors is the short orange haired kid from middle school. In fact, seeing the bright orange haired boy gave Kageyama a sense of hope, and he didn’t understand why. He didn’t let it be a setback, he loves volleyball. It’s the only thing to keep him sane, keep him grounded. He didn’t want to ever lose it, even if it brings him nothing but salty memories. He never wants to lose volleyball. 

It starts as a normal day of practice. Kageyama finds himself constantly bickering with Hinata but he can’t say he hates it. It’s nice to have some to talk to, even if they’re just throwing insults to one another. Kageyama was beginning to feel like he had a place, like he finally found somewhere he could belong. 

It all changed.

The news that they would be playing a practice match against Aoba Johsai hits Kageyama in the face like a ton of bricks. He feels himself zoning out from the excitement around him, his old teammates attend that school.

Oikawa attends that school. 

The feeling of helplessness creeps over Kageyama once more and he suddenly feels sick to his stomach. He knew this day would come where he would face Oikawa once more, on the court or off. He wasn’t ready though. He had gotten so use to dullness of life that the thought of facing Oikawa never crossed his mind until he graduated. The incident happened so long ago that he never really thought of the future. Yet here he was, the burden and heaviness of his past weighing on his shoulders. 

“Kageyama?” A soft voice calls him from his thoughts and he turns to see Suga staring at him with soft curious eyes. “Your hands are shaking are you okay?” he asks.

Kageyama shifts on his heels and nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Yes senpai.” he whispers. Throughout the rest of practice his mind remains in a dark place. He tries to cover it up with his usual sly comments toward Hinata. Deep down though, he feels like he’s reverted back to when he was in middle school. 

When practice ends the team decides to go get pork buns together. Kageyama trails along because anything is better than going to an empty house where he’s alone with his thoughts. The walk to the local shop is short and filled with excited chatter. Hinata continues to go on about how he can’t wait to show off his new quick. “Kageyama?” Hinata questions looking over with questioning eyes. 

“Hm?” Kageyama mumbles looking around his teammates. “What?” 

“Weren’t you going to go to Aoba Johsai?” Hinata asks again. 

Kageyama doesn’t respond, he turns his head to the side as a glare sets onto his face, “No.” he spits out. He notices the shop in view and quickly makes his way over ignoring the concerning remarks and glances of his teammates. Kageyama walks through the aisles of the shop his eyes scanning over all the different items on display as the rest of his teammates make their way in. In the end Kageyama decides on a pork bun and a water, though if he were being honest he’d rather just have the water. He didn’t want to bring attention to himself however. 

“I have to go.” Kageyama announces as the team exits the shop. 

“Eh so soon?” Hinata whines holding two pork buns in his hands. 

“My parents are expecting me home.” he lies easily. 

“Be safe Kageyama.” Suga calls out as the rest of their team bids their goodbyes. Kageyama nods and turns away from his group, the sound of their loud laughter ringing behind him until it’s silent. When he’s sure he’s far away he throws his uneaten pork bun in the nearest trash. 

Kageyama opens the front door to his home and mumbles out a greet to the darkness. He takes his shoes off and heads into the dark home turning on all the lights as he enters each room. He heads straight up to his bedroom and places his half empty water bottle on his desk before collapsing on his bed. He’s not ready for a practice match against Aoba Johsai, he’s not ready to come face to face with his past. If anything he wants to roll under a rock and just disappear. 

Kageyama begins to feels the same fear and pain he felt in middle school and reaches for the box under his bed. He knows he shouldn't be doing this especially with a practice match so close but he can’t help it. He ends up going for his upper arm towards his shoulder, somewhere that will be hidden by his sleeves . His thighs didn’t have enough space anyways. He sits in the silence of his house, tears streaming down his cheeks and blood dripping down his arms.

The sound of his phone beeping brings him out of his trance. He looks down to it through foggy vision to see it’s a message from Suga. Kageyama can’t help but roll his eyes, this guy is too persistent. He opens up the message, **Are you sure everything's okay Kageyama, I’m here to talk if you need it.** Kageyama stares at the message for a while longer, why does someone care how he’s doing? No one has ever bother to before, even during his darkness times he was shunned by his classmates, his teammates even his own parents. So why does someone suddenly care?

**I’m fine senpai.**

Is all he replies back when another message comes along, this time it’s from Hinata. **Kageyama you better not be getting sick before our match!** Was this Hinata’s way of showing he cared to? Why are people suddenly pay attention to him? Kageyama throws his phone across his room and stares down at the mess on his arms. 

Why can’t everyone stop pretending, he’s nothing but a egocentric king. 

It’s the morning of the match and Kageyama got close to no sleep the night before. His arms hurt him, his stomach hurts, everything just hurts and he wishes he can just stay in bed for the rest of the day and avoid all commitments. He gets up from his bed and stares down at his sheets, they’re covered in blood. He decides he’ll clean it when he gets home. He stands on his legs, a feeling of hungry shooting through his stomach. He hadn’t had a proper meal in days, yet he can’t bring himself to eat more than an apple a day. He struggles to get to the bathroom and taking a hot shower only makes him feel even more light headed. 

The walk to school is agonizing to the point Kageyama feels he might end up fainting on the side of the road. “Kageyama-kun?” a soft voice calls out and Kageyama turns to see Suga walking up to him. “Are you ready for today?” Suga asks as the two walk alongside to school. 

“Yeah.” Kageyama mumbles shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“You know Kageyama, you don’t have to hold back with us. We’re teammates now, you can trust us.” Suga says smiling softly. For a second Kageyama just wants to let out everything he’s been holding in for the past years. Then his logical side kicks in, he trusted Oikawa. His teammate that said the same thing and look where that got him. 

“I don’t think I can trust anymore.” Kageyama says truthfully, defeat coating his tone. Suga frowns at his statement. 

“Just keep that in mind Kageyama, and when you feel like you can trust again just know we’re here for you. We won’t leave you.” Suga gives another sugary smile and Kageyama looks away. The school comes into view and Suga waves goodbye to Kageyama before hurrying into the school. Kageyama stands back for a bit before reluctantly making his way into the school. 

It’s after school and Kageyama is sitting outside the club room door chewing on an apple as he looks down at his phone. His mother had emailed him earlier in the day saying that she will be staying longer than expected and won’t be back until the summer. Kageyama can’t help but feel his heart drop, he wanted his parents home already. He was tired of being alone all the time. 

“Hi Kageyama.” Suga says and Kageyama looks up to see Daichi with him. He nods to them and turns his phone off. “Ready for today?” Daichi asks.

“Yeah.” Kageyama mumbles taking another bite from his apple. His stomach was turning but he knew if he didn’t eat anything he would probably pass out on the court. And that would top as his most embarrassing moment. 

“Hey Kageyama I have an extra rice ball do you want it?” Suga asks shoving a rice ball in Kageyama’s face. Kageyama turns away shaking his head. 

“No thank you.” He whispers standing up and throwing out his half eaten apple.

“You should eat more than half an apple Kageyama.” Suga says looking at his underclassman with worried eyes. Kageyama can hear the silent accusation in his voice, and he knows Suga wants to say more about it.

“I ate a big lunch.” Kageyama answers, but he knows Suga doesn’t buy it. He saw him buying a single milk carton at the vending machine. Suga simply hums before entering the club room and Kageyama sighs before heading in after him. The rest of the team is in the club room changing and getting ready for the match in a few hours. Kageyama goes over to his corner and begins to change hoping not to draw attention to himself. He’s lucky that everyone is to engrossed in their conversation about the upcoming match, so no one pays any mind to him. 

He starts with his pants keeping his body faced toward the corner of the room so no one notices him. Once he has his shorts snug on his hips he moves to his shirt. He changes quickly and shoves all his stuff in his bag and turns to leave only he catches eyes with Suga who is staring at him with concern. Kageyama curses under his breath and Suga makes a gesture as if to follow him. Kageyama huffs but silently follows Suga out the club room. They walk in silence, Kageyama a few feet behind Suga his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. 

They’re both standing behind the gym when Suga stops and Kageyama suddenly feels like he’s a small child about to be reprimanded. “Kageyama what happened to your arms, there were bandages on them.” Suga says. 

“I was being too rough with my cat, she scratched me.” Kageyama whispers. 

“I don’t believe you.” Suga says flatly. “Kageyama you hardly eat and you have bandages on your arms and scars on your wrists, please tell me what’s going on so I can help.” Suga is pleading now and Kageyama feels uncomfortable. 

No one has ever wanted to help him. 

“It’s none of your business Suga-senpai so please leave me alone.” there’s a mix of respect and warning in Kageyama’s voice and it takes Suga back a bit. In the past month that they have been on the same team he’s never addressed Suga with such a harsh tone. 

Suga won’t stop though, his top priority is to make sure his teammate is safe and well.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have I been? I've been on summer break for like two months already but I've been tackling the video games I've hoarded through the semester. Anyway I hope you enjoy I'm going to try post a chapter a week, maybe two if I'm up for it.

Aoba Johsai is big and beautiful. Kageyama stares with bright eyes, this could of been his school. If Oikawa hadn’t fucked everything up then maybe he would've gotten along with his teammates. Maybe he would of had friends in his three years of middle school. Maybe he would've accepted the offer to attend this school. The instant Kageyama steps foot onto the campus he suddenly feels out of place, like he’s on Oikawa’s domain and at any moment the older boy was going to come for him. To finish breaking him apart. “Hey Kageyama is it true your old senpai’s go here?” Hinata whispers next to him. 

Kageyama glares at the shorter boy, “Don’t you have a meal to throw up.” he hisses referring to Hinata’s nervousness. 

Hinata doesn't respond he only scoffs and walks ahead toward Suga and Daichi. As Kageyama walks through the campus he can't help but feel anxiety, not knowing what will be around each corner terrifies him. When they arrive at the gym Kageyama’s eyes begin to scan the area.

_Where was he?_

They arrive to the gym and begin to warm up. Kageyama tries his best to focus but every time his back is facing the gym entrance he feels uneasy and has to turn so that he can see who comes into the gym at all times. His eyes constantly shift around the gym never focusing on one spot for too long. All this panic begins to build in Kageyama and he can feel his shortness of breath, “Fuck.” He mumbles under his breath and quickly runs out the gym ignoring his teammates calling after him. 

He finds the nearest bathroom and quickly runs inside trying to find a stall to lock himself in and let this attack pass over.

“Hi Tobio-chan!” A cheery voice calls out and Kageyama looks up like a deer caught in the headlights. His breath stops and his whole body goes rigid. Oikawa staring at him with an innocent yet condescending smile Kageyama backs away his back hitting a wall. He wasn’t ready for this, he wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t want to face Oikawa in the bathroom in the midst of a panic attack. 

_No. No no no no_

“I heard we would play against your school Tobio-chan. I got so excited to see you, we can pick up where we left off.” Oikawa smiles walking closer to Kageyama.

Kageyama found himself unable to speak, unable to defend himself as Oikawa stepped closer to him. Kageyama felt his back hit the wall and he felt like a child again, in the locker rooms of his middle school. A tall towering Oikawa glaring down at him with lust and hate.

“Kageyama go warm up in the gym.” Suga’s voice cuts through the bathroom and Kageyama looks over to his senpai with large fearful eyes. He ducks from Oikawa’s grasp and runs past Suga and exiting the bathroom.

Suga stares at Oikawa with narrowed eyes. “Don't you dare go near him again.” Suga threatens. Oikawa scoffs pushing away Suga and exiting the bathroom. 

Kageyama is sitting outside the bathroom, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Oikawa stares down at the boy and glares. “You can't get away from me Tobio-chan.” He smirks. Kageyama jumps and looks up to Oikawa with wide eyes. He watches as Oikawa walks away and Kageyama feels the tears fall. 

“Kageyama are you okay?” Suga asks kneeling down and resting his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. “Breath okay, it’s okay.” Suga says gently rubbing Kageyama’s shoulders. “Come on let's go, can you stand?” Kageyama nods gently and stands on his wobbly legs. 

“Thank you Suga-senpai.” Kageyama whispers his voice hoarse and soft. He wishes he can just go home, he didn’t want to play a game of volleyball not after everything that just happened.

“Kageyama do you need to talk about what happened?” Suga asks as the two walk toward the gym doors.

“I’m fine.” Kageyama says forcing what is probably the saddest excuse of a smile onto his face. Suga must know this because he isn’t the least bit reassured and Kageyama looks away defeated. “I promise I’ll be okay.” Kageyama says pulling away from Suga’s support and entering the gym. 

The game goes by quickly, Kageyama couldn't help but notice that Oikawa wasn't there anymore and he didn't understand why. With his skills he should be playing now. It's not until the final set that Oikawa makes his grand appearance, greeting Kageyama as if they hadn't just met in the bathrooms earlier. 

They won. 

It was only a practice match but they won.

Kageyama can't help but feel accomplished. He felt somehow powerful over Oikawa and for the first time since his first year of middle school he doesn't feel afraid of him. They reach the front gates of the school and it's then when Hinata yells, “The grand king!”

Kageyama’s eyes snap up and he hides in the back of his gathered teammates not wanting to catch the gaze of Oikawa. He watches as Oikawa talks with his team his eyes flickering over to Kageyama every now and then causing Kageyama to shrink further into himself. “What's wrong with you King?” Tsukishima asks looking down at the pathetic sight of Kageyama. 

“Fuck off.” Kageyama breathes as dark spots coat his vision. He can feel the uneasiness of his feet and he sways from side to side. 

“Kageyama?” Tsukishima calls staring as his teammate falls forward faster than a blink of an eye.

There's a loud thud and everyone turns to the back of the group where Kageyama is lying, passed out. Daichi and Suga run to his aid. “He hardly ate today and with all the exercise he’s done his body can't support him anymore” Suga says brushing Kageyama’s hair from his face and trying to wake him. 

“I’ll go get Takeda-sensei.” Yamaguchi says running back to the school building. 

Hinata watches with fear, he would never expect Kageyama to faint so easily. “Typical Tobio-chan.” Oikawa laughs shaking his head. 

“H-hey quit being a jerk he was your underclassman.” Hinata says, his fist balling up. How could he laugh at a time like this? Has he no remorse? 

“Kageyama is nothing but a self centered king you're better off letting him rot.” Oikawa says walking past the group. 

Suga glares at Oikawa watching his retreating figure. “I hate that jerk.” Suga hisses.

“He’s waking up!” Daichi screams. “Kageyama are you okay?” Daichi asks helping him sit up. Kageyama rubs his head and looks around.

Fuck this is embarrassing.

“How many fingers am I hold up?” Hinata yells shoving his hand in front of Kageyama.

“3.” 

“What day is it?” Hinata screams.

“Friday.” Kageyama mumbles rubbing his forehead. 

“Here drink some water.” Suga says lifting the bottle to his lips. Kageyama takes a few sips just as Yamaguchi returns with Takeda-sensei. They fuss over Kageyama and he has to repeat himself multiple times saying he just wasn’t feeling well but didn’t want to let the team down by staying home. Suga backs him up, supporting each statement Kageyama says. 

They arrive home late, but because it’s a friday there is no worry of school in the morning. Suga and Daichi instantly offer to walk Kageyama home to make sure he arrives there safely. “Hey Kageyama-kun get better before practice!” Hinata calls out riding his bike in the opposite direction his hand waving in the air as he grins at Kageyama.

Kageyama doesn’t respond only watches as Hinata rides of. He begins to wonder what kind of home Hinata lives in. Does he have parents? Siblings? Do they eat at a table together filled with conversation and laughter. Does his mother tuck him in at night and whisper sweet goodnights to him? 

“Ready Kageyama?” Daichi asks breaking Kageyama away from his thoughts. He nods softly and leads his two senpais toward his neighborhood. The walk is awkward and silent and he knows that his two senpai’s are waiting to see if he’ll collapse again. They arrive at the front of his home sooner than expected and Kageyama turns and bows towards his senpai’s. 

“Thank you for walking me home.” he mumbles out.

“Kageyama, is it okay if we go in? We want to check in with your parents.” Daichi says.

Kageyama feels himself go stiff. He had been lying to his teammates that his parents were waiting for him at home, it was his way of getting out of hanging out with the club after practice. “T-they’re probably asleep by now.” Kageyama stutters out keeping his eyes cast downward. 

Both Suga and Daichi make no indication to move and Kageyama awkwardly shuffles on his feet. “If you insist.” Suga says gently. “Have a good night.” he adds as he turns to leave. Daichi, a bit confused, turns to follow Suga whispering something to him. Kageyama knows Suga has probably expressed his concern to Daichi and it makes Kageyama feel a bit embarrassed. He waits and watches until he can’t see his senpai’s anymore before turning into his house.


End file.
